Winter Holiday-Hapiness or Sadness
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: New Sequel for YukinaXKisa-Multi-Chapter. They will going for winter holidays about 2 weeks. But,anything could happen during the weeks. Will their relationship stay remained or broken?Happiness-Married?-OR-Sadness-Broke Up?-Set up after Stay With Me Forever(2)


**_Anime-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_**

**_Main Pairing-Kou YukinaXShouta Kisa_**

**_Other Pairing-Masamune TakanoXRitsu Onodera,Chiaki YoshinoXYoshiuki Hatori_**

**_Genre-Romance,Angst,Humour_**

**_Chapter 1-_**

_'What happen yesterday?Urghh...'_A 30 years old young editor,Shouta Kisa or known as Kisa,groaning lightly once he opened his left eye slowly. When he looked to the alarm clock,it showed 9 o'clock.

"9 o'clock. So early...I really don't want to get up early...i'm so lazy.."Kisa mumbled. He laid down again,but not for a few seconds when he suddenly noticed that he was undressed. His upper body was shirtless.

"Wah!I'm shirtless!"He yelled very loud.

Suddenly,the door opened and appeared a young and taller handsome boy around 21. At the first sight,he was so shocked when he heard him yelling. He ran quickly to him and asked him whether he was okay or otherwise. But it gave Kisa more worst.

"Waaahh!Don't come closer to me!"Kisa still traumatized.

"Hey,it's okay,Kisa-san...you're just surprised."The taller boy tried comforting him.

"I'm shirtless and you said it was okay?Are you crazy?!"

The taller boy chuckled lightly as he replied back,"Hey,it was you who took off your shirt. We had sex last night...remember?"

The young editor stumbled instantly. His mouth being locked up without any warning. He tried to reminisce the event last night. "We had...sex?"

"Of course!You're so excited to make out with me yesterday until you started it unconsciously. What drink that you drank last night?Vodka?Come on,Kisa-san...we're not in the bar yesterday."The taller boy answered happily. His smile still not fading yet.

That made Kisa more stumbled. He was still trying to remember of what he had done with him,who was also his boyfriend. Kou Yukina,he was an art student but he worked at the Marimo Bookstores as part time shift. He didn't expect that he did such an unbelievable doing. He had sex with him?

He suddenly remembered something...about last night.

**_Flashback..._**

_"Yukina..."He mentioned his boyfriend's name._

_"Yes,Kisa-san?"_

_"Uhh,actually..."Kisa felt shy to tell him._

_"What is it?"Yukina confused but he still smiled._

_"I am actually...feel a bit horny tonight..."Finally,the young editor finished his word. But his voice was like stammering. The red blush began to form on both of their cheeks._

_"Does that mean...you want to.."The taller boy tried to guess but his lover cut off._

_"Yes,Yukina...I want you to dominate me tonight."_

_Yukina's cheeks becoming more redder. He thought,'What?He want to have sex with me tonight?God...what happen to Kisa-san right now?'. He fell silenced for a moment that made Kisa felt uneasy with his boyfriend's condition._

_"It's okay if you're not ready. I understand..We can make it in other time."Kisa broke the silence._

_Yukina straight forwarded looked at him as he said quickly,"Who say I don't want to have sex with you tonight...Of course I want."_

_The moment that Kisa wanted was really happened that night. The 'make out' was going very well without any intrusion or hesitation. With the final moment where they finally released their liquid of 'virginity' in each other._

_**Flashback End...**_

"You remember now?"Yukina asked.

"Now I remember...we did sex last night and it was going very well. I was so satisfied that time. Oh god,Yukina..i'm sorry i'm forcing you to make out with me. I do not have any intense to force you."Kisa finally remembered about the event yesterday. At the same time,he felt very sorry for forcing his boyfriend to have sex.

But for Yukina,he was so happy because his virginity has lost under him. Also,he was also happy because his lover wanted him to stay at his apartment as long as he wanted. He lifted Kisa's head and stared it a while before he planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Made them fell under the same passionate kiss.

"Kisa-san..no matter what happen after this,I will not let anyone do anything to you. I will protect you all the time,I promise. Same with the necklace that you gave me."

Kisa smiled broadly. He replied,"I hope you always remember your promises."

_"Kisa-san,suki..."_

_"Ore mo sukina nda,Yukina. _Stay with me forever."

Followed by another kisses. Then,the taller boy said,"Of course I am."

After that,Yukina started to say,"Let's go,the breakfast is ready."He offered him his hand,which accepted by his own beloved.

"Okay..let's go,Prince Yukina."

With hand in hand,they left the bed and walked outside to the dining room,where the breakfast was waiting for them. The first day of winter..also their first holiday was going very well.

"You such a cute princess...Princess Kisa-san.."

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
